Wildcats: an alternate version
by togepilover
Summary: An updated look at the original WC miniseries. Rewrites were done on all chapters and chapter 9 now has additional material 11/23/12! On the brink of their confrontation with the Cabal tempers flare.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The flash of strobe lighting was her cue. She took a deep breath before making her way onto the narrow stage. It was lit only by the pale glow of two rows of pink rope lighting. Her lithe form started to move instinctively to the beat of yet another generic rock song. The strobe lights kicked on and began to follow her. She built suspense, walking confidently forward but stopping at strategic intervals letting her hands roam over her dark tanned body. The lights would catch brief flashes of her tease. Once the beat picked up she burst into the spotlight rolling her hips and thrashing three feet of raven hair with abandon. She looked towards the bar with come hither glare from steely blue eyes.

She attempted to draw more patrons up towards the stage. After a few enticing gestures she hooked a thigh around the pole in a tight spin. She closed her eyes reveling in the energy. She exhibited herself for the money but it was the attention she loved. The adoration of men who were rich, powerful, and sophisticated was what she craved. Deliverance from a youth wasted in a no name town for the first of eighteen years of her life was her debt to these men. She had worked hard to shed the image of the small town girl.

The woman writhed provocatively to the loud beat making it look effortless in her six inch high heel patent leather boots. Her stage outfit was currently a revealing black mini dress with a full zipper from cleavage to hem. She felt larger than life up on stage, powerful and special. She faced the pole grinding her hips against it suggestively as she pouted with eyes closed then directed a sultry stare as she exposed the skin of her shoulder. She looked down in mock modesty as she indulged in a few pole tricks. The pole gymnastics always intrigued those who wanted more than just a hot body. She could feel all eyes on her, undressing her in their minds. She hadn't even taken her clothes off and they were mesmerized by her.

Every man who encountered her had the same reaction. Not every girl could get this kind of attention without any more exposure than a flash of upper thigh and a glimpse of ample cleavage from briefly unzipping her dress. Her immense concentration was disguised as arousal. She was an actress playing out the fantasy that she enjoyed the degradation of taking her clothes off for money. Maybe on some level she did. Maybe her precocious knowledge of the pleasures of the flesh in junior high school had warped her forever. Maybe it was the fate of a girl who developed early and had male attention long before she knew how to properly handle it.

She sank down from the pole to her knees to retrieve a few bills that had materialized on the edge of the stage. She made sure to make eye contact with each of her paying admirers before picking up the money and depositing it in her garter. She gathered up her last stray bills, blowing a kiss to a generous and wealthy looking man who was beckoning her over with an especially generous tip. She stood up with the grace of an exotic jungle cat and let her body pick up the beat once again. Her hips swayed as she walked towards her rich patron. She stopped, flexing the soft angles of her body before him. She pulled up her hem seductively exposing her well proportioned rear, pulling out the side of her g string to take a deposit of fifty dollars. She turned back and bared her breasts momentarily in appreciation as she walked back to dance for other men eager to pay her.

The man called Grifter had spent too many years in D.C. He hated coming back. It brought back memories he would rather leave buried. This was the first trip where he would be visiting the bar he had known so many years ago. Here he and the other members of Team 7 had tried so often to quiet the ghosts inside their heads with strong doses of alcohol. It had been a dark time he tried to forget. The bar had apparently changed once the cold war spooks and black ops agents diminished in number. It was now called the Hot Spot, a strip club full of breathtaking shapely young women giving their all for the dollars or politicians and bureaucrats. As he walked through the club to the bar he felt the occasional sweep of a hand along his shoulder as the girls vied for his attention, or more likely, the contents of his wallet. He was here for business not pleasure this evening and ignored them. Normally he was never too busy for the attention of ladies, feigned or genuine but his partner had stressed the importance of this specific mission. There were no second chances. If he blew this he would never hear the end of it. He spotted a familiar face behind the bar. He sat down on a stool upholstered in what looked like red dyed ostrich skin. It was a fitting mix of ostentatious yet expensive and luxurious.

"Hey, Wild Bill, you still own this place?" he shouted over the music.

"Cole Cash! I'll be damned. How long has it been? Ten years? Fifteen? You still look like a punk kid." Wild Bill looked a few years older. He had aged gracefully unlike Grifter who seemed to have not aged at all.

"I owe it all to clean living."

"Don't kid a kidder."

"So tell me, why is this place so hot these days?"

"Check out the center stage. Pretty little thing who wandered in here a few months back..we call her Voodoo."

Grifter turned towards the main stage. As strobe lights faded back they highlighted a tan doe eyed creature with long jet black hair striding confidently on stage. Her hair whipped around countering every sway of her hips. She was stunning in an ambiguously exotic way, but there was something else. He was unable to look away. She was drawing him in with that steely gaze. Her eyes were pale blue like so many of her breed. Power was coming off her in massive waves. She batted her lashes at him in a practiced way as she undulated seductively to a song he had heard a million times. It had never sounded that good until now. He would be willing to wager this woman had no clue of the true power she possessed. The intelligence they had bought had been right. This was definitely the Gifted One they were looking for.

He grabbed a pack of matches bearing the club's name from the bar and lit a cigarette. He watched her performance intently. He just had to kill a bit of time before his partner got there. If he was lucky Voodoo would leave with them willingly. If not they would have to follow her home or wherever she went when she was done working. He didn't want to take Voodoo against her will however it was a definite possibility. Letting her walk away was not an option.

He exhaled slowly watching Voodoo move fluidly on the stage. He checked his phone and started to worry that his partner may not be coming. He looked up to spot trouble in his peripheral vision. Three suspicious figures were entering the club. Two broad shouldered men in puffy coats flanked by a six foot tall amazon. The men had to be Cabal agents. They were scanning the club looking for something...usually that something was him. He swore under his breath counting the seconds as his hand hovered over the handle of his gun. Did they follow him here? The Coda and the Cabal had quite the bounty on his head as well as his partner's. Judging by the statuesque woman's demeanor she definitely was not here for amateur night. She was a Coda, there was no doubt about it. The order of warrior women were all violence and attitude. They never missed an opportunity to try to take him out. Many had tried but all had failed so far. With each failed attempt the prestige grew. Each wanted the glory of taking his bloody head to the steps of Themiscraya, their most sacred of temples.

These women worshiped violence like it was a religion. The Coda were perpetuated from kidnappings of young girls in war torn countries. As mercenaries they took a certain number in addition to their fee. They raised the girls for their mercenary army. Each was trained in combat, their precepts and strict obedience to the Majestrix. They were ruthless and brutal killers who took an oath of dispassion yet seemed to revel in bloodshed. The hypocrisy seemed lost on them. After centuries of corruption, the once noble order took any job that could pay their price. Their loathing of him knew no bounds as his existence spit in the face of their tenets.

Grifter watched them lock their eyes on Voodoo. He realized that the Gifted One was the target. As they made a bee line for the stage Grifter sprang into action. He donned his mask..a thin red cloth with distinctive black patterns over the eyes. He knew he was outgunned but that was normal order of things. He rushed towards the stage attempting to intercept them. The sea of people kept getting in his way as he tried to push his way through. With lightning reflexes he drew his guns ready to take a shot. He knew it would incite panic in the crowded club, but his options were running out. One of the men reached the stage and was grabbing for the young dancer. The girl called Voodoo was frozen. She recoiled in fear as she stared with a profound terror in her eyes. Grifter cursed under his breath. The world seemed to be standing still for a second. Then Voodoo let out a piercing scream. That was when all Hell broke loose. The crowd saw his gun and a chorus of yelling started as people began to run for the door. Voodoo was being dragged off the stage by her stiletto boot at the hands of the Cabal agent. She attempted to get away, her fingers uselessly clawing at the slick stage.

People were pouring towards the exits and it was like swimming upstream for Grifter. A bouncer, more overweight than muscular, ran towards the stage. The Coda saw him and slit his throat with one forceful swipe of her clef blade, the signature weapon of the warrior sisterhood. Blood sprayed from the wound as the man dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. She turned her gaze to Grifter, staring him down with a cold gaze. It was an invitation to a death duel, a sacred rite of the Coda. He didn't have time for this today. She would take his refusal as cowardice, but he didn't care. Getting the girl was far more important.

He heard a few frantic yells and he realized the Cabal agents had seen him. They activated their "flash suits" which made them much less discreet but far better armed. The agent that had Voodoo in hand threw her aside to attack him. She shrieked upon hitting the floor. It was a bad move on the agents' part. With the girl out of the way he unloaded his guns at the two men. In such close range a head shot to each was easy. He was an excellent marksman, earning the nickname "Deadeye" when he was in the service. The men slumped to the ground. The shots just panicked the still fleeing patrons who were now trampling others trying frantically to escape. The Coda was still eager for a fight, not even acknowledging the deaths of her comrades.

As he made his way towards Voodoo the Coda attacked full force. He managed to dodge a swipe of her blade.

"You are slightly more skilled than I originally gave you credit for, Grifter. However it is of no consequence. You will perish by my blade."

"You Coda always think you have it in the bag, but I keep surviving." This Coda was overconfident, an annoying trait the Coda all seemed to possess. Grifter anticipated her moves, dodging and weaving.

"Stand and fight! You are nothing without your guns."

"Don't think so, sweetheart. They seem to be working for me in this fight," he said. "But not so well for I'm afraid." Grifter emptied his clip into the stomach of the Coda. Her body shuddered with the impact of three rounds in rapid succession. He heard the metallic clang of her Clef blade hitting the floor mere inches from his head. The Coda lay prone, but alive. He didn't have time to finish her off. Voodoo was tucked against the stage, trying vainly to hide.

"Voodoo, if you want to live come with me." She was shivering in fear as she looked up at him. His gloved hand was outstretched to her. She surveyed him, a rough and tumble gunslinger with dirty blonde hair, a day's growth of stubble and a willingness to pull the trigger without hesitation. Who was this masked man?

"W-what the Hell is going on?" she asked.

"Jesus, I save your life and you want explanations? We don't have time for this. I can explain later. We have got to leave RIGHT NOW." Common sense told her to run as far as her boots would take her away from this man and situation. However, something held her back, This man knew something about what was going on. She knew nothing. These men and that woman had obviously come here to kidnap her. She was in way over her head and she had no idea how she had gotten there. With a split second decision she took his hand. He pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Where is the back exit?"

"Over there," she said pointing towards the dressing rooms. He dragged her out towards the back door. She tried to keep up but his strides were longer and her boots made it hard to run. As they ran out the doors of the club the cold air hit them. They heard a series of explosions.

"SHIT! Hit the deck!" Grifter pushed the girl down and threw himself over her. He gripped her tightly, shielding her from any flying debris. Voodoo closed her eyes, bracing for an impact of bricks and concrete which never came. Destruction was all around them but they had been spared the worst of it. Grifter got back up and running through a thick cloud of dust. He pulled her to her feet. Voodoo tried to look back. Dark plumes of smoke were rising from the rubble. She could feel pain and fear radiating from people trapped in the debris.

"Who did this? Terrorists?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"You can't do anything for them. We gotta go." They had come to a highly customized motorcycle. Grifter got on the bike. She looked incredulously at him.

"Come on! Get on! We don't have much time." She climbed on the bike behind him. She had barely grabbed onto him when he took off at a speed she could only classify as reckless. As they disappeared into the night a pink glowing light began to appear from right beside where the Hot Spot had stood only minutes before. It flared in intensity as if the sky itself was ripping open, but by that time they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Voodoo's heart sank. The club was gone. The few people she had made any connection with in her current life were probably dead. The only person in the world she had right now was a masked stranger. He had come in, guns blazing, and taken her away. They had been driving for a while but with all that had happened she wasn't sure if she could accurately judge time. She didn't recognize the area but deduced it must be outside D.C. They slowed down as he drove through an area that was dark and seedy. All night pool halls, party stores with barred store fronts and run down motels dotted the roadside. The Grifter pulled the bike into the gravel parking lot of a motel. The neon sign announcing vacancies gave it a dated appearance. He parked his bike next to a similar one. She had no idea of his intentions. They were at the center of the complex, vending machines for soda and snacks cast a faint glow on the opening between two dilapidated stucco buildings. She could see thick green privacy curtains pulled shut in the single large window on the front of the room. She glanced around nervously.

"Damn, I need a cigarette," Grifter said wearily. He pulled off the mask. She looked back at her rescuer who was feeling around in the pockets of his leather jacket. She sized him up again. He looked young, late 20's early 30's, and broad shouldered. He was good looking in a very traditional and masculine way, possessing a strong jawline and piercing pale blue eyes. He towered over her at several inches over six feet tall. She had felt strange being in such close proximity to a stranger outside the relative safety of the club. He was well muscled and heavily armed. She had felt the traces of a six pack through the thin material of his shirt along with the outlines of several weapons holstered around his body.

As the adrenaline wore off she was getting increasingly colder. The mini dress and boots she was wearing exposed far too much skin for this time of year. The night had chilly breeze and she shivered involuntarily. Voodoo was thankful she hadn't gotten further into her act when things had gone down. Grifter was still distracted at this point, barely acknowledging her presence. He finally located the stray key card in his other pocket. The paint was peeling on the door and the room number was marked with a reflective number intended for mailboxes. Her heart started to pound at the prospect of following this man into a motel room. Good deeds were rarely free. She learned a long time ago men usually expected something when they helped a girl out. She should never have followed him this far. Her instincts were telling her very little. With a swipe of the card the door unlocked. The hinges squeaked as the door swung open. She looked up at him with uneasiness growing in the pit of her stomach. He gestured that she go first. She placed one foot in front of the other and he pulled the door closed behind them.

"You have done well, Cole."

The voice that met Voodoo's ears was female. Her head jerked in the direction of the sound. The woman speaking was a six foot tall platinum blonde. She was standing by a worn and flimsy table in the corner of the room staring at the screen of a laptop. She was unusually well toned, with miles of leg wrapped in tight red spandex. Her hair was pulled back sharply. This woman had a commanding presence but her demeanor didn't seem threatening. She looked to be about the same age as the man who had taken her here. Her face was a collection of sharp features but with a classic, natural beauty. The woman's eyes were light blue like Voodoo's and were very striking against her light complexion and full red lips. She sized up this woman's body, a habit she had picked up in the club. Her frame was lean and muscular but with defined hips and large breasts. She didn't have the body of a dancer. Everything was too hard for most of the men who would frequent the club. This was the body of a gymnast or a martial artist.

Grifter was peering out the window.

"I could have used some back up when those Cabal goons showed up. Where the hell were you?"

"I was only a few minutes behind you after I dealt with the Troika. I saw you had completed your objective so I figured I would rendezvous with you here."

"Well next time drop me a text. I guess you owe me one since I pulled this gig off solo."

"I'll take it off your tab. It looked like you left just in time. There was a group teleporting in as we departed." The woman turned to Voodoo. "You are Priscilla Kitaen, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. How do you know my real name?"

"You are the Gifted One we have been seeking. My name is Zealot. The man who brought you here is called Grifter."

"You can just call me Cole. That code name bullshit gets kinda old after a while."

"You have great power.. I can see it in you. Tonight your attempted kidnapping was a power struggle. Opposing forces were after you because of powers you possess. You may be the key to turning the tide of a war that has raged for millenia."

"This sounds crazy. What power? What do you mean?"

"If it's so crazy why were highly trained agents of a criminal organization dispatched to kidnap you?"

"Look, how do I know that you guys aren't the criminals? How do I know I can trust you? What are you going to do with me? "

"You don't have an option. I will explain more in the morning but we must leave very early. Why don't you try and get some rest. There's some clothes on the bed. We want to keep you safe, and hopefully you will agree to help us."

"It's not like I have a choice," she replied bitterly. It was false bravado, her words were strong but she was shaking as she walked to the bed laid out with her clothes. Zealot returned to what she was doing but Grifter felt pity for the poor girl. She looked overwhelmed and about ready to cry as she stroked the soft fabric in her hands. The bed dipped as Grifter sat next to her.

"Pris...I know this seems like a lot. I know you have very little reason to believe Zealot. I know what it's like. When Zealot asked me to join her I thought she was crazy. She told me I had great potential. She told me she could help me. I was almost at the end of my rope and instead of taking her offer I left. 'You help me, I help you.' Uncle Sam gave me that same offer and it didn't work out so well. Three months later these Daemonites have me cornered. I think my number is up. My back is against the wall. It's over. I'm about to go down in a blaze of glory. Suddenly I hear the sound of flesh on steel. I look up and Zealot's standing over these dead Daemonites. She saved my life. I took her offer that time and she made good on her word."

"So what is this? Good cop, bad cop now?"

"Look, just give us a chance. If you don't trust Zealot, remember I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled at her before walking back towards Zealot.

Voodoo felt so alone. She was a prisoner. She had nowhere to run. She also had no idea what a "Daemonite" was. After the incident tonight she had no desire to return to D.C. She was estranged from her family. She had no close friends other than the girls at the club. She glanced at her captors as they conversed in hushed tones in the opposite corner. She had the bed furthest form the door. There was a second bed and a pathetic excuse for a couch in the entry. She strained to hear their conversation but couldn't understand them.

Grifter stared at the cigarette pack in his hand as he spoke to Zealot.

"This was a risky maneuver, Z. We are going to be target number one of the Cabal as long as we have her with us."

"Don't we hold that honor already? We had no choice. She cannot fall into the wrong hands. She is young and her powers are not even fully realized."

"She's young all right..and helpless."

"I thought you liked them that way?"

"Don't do this, Z. Don't start. Giving up my bed is bad enough."

"The fold out is not to your liking?"

"What fold out? That thing was made before they invented sleepers. I'm going to wake up with a crick in my neck."

"Just take the bed. You have done well. You deserve it."

"I'd turn you down if I wasn't so beat."

"You can rest. I'll finish packing." She was about to walk away when Grifter's hand grabbed hers and squeezed.

"Goodnight," he said huskily. He looked into her eyes, searching for a flicker of feeling...a trace of intimacy.

"Goodnight," she answered turning away from his gaze. Voodoo took that opportunity to slip into the bathroom to change. As he heard the door to the bathroom click shut the Grifter stripped down to his boxers in the room. The box spring creaked loudly under the weight of his body. Fuck being a gentleman. He had worked his ass off today. He retrieved the target, he was sleeping in a bed. If Zealot wanted a place to sleep other than the couch there was still room on the mattress. It wouldn't be the first time...

When Voodoo emerged the makeup was scrubbed from her face and she wore the loose sweats that had been purchased for her. She found a glass of water next to her bed and drank it. She crawled under the covers and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Zealot glanced over at the beds. She had finished packing up their gear. The girl was sleeping soundly now. This was no time to take chances so she had placed a mild sedative in the glass by Voodoo's bedside. She would not awaken for several hours. She stared over in the direction of her partner, Grifter. She could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was still awake. She could use a small amount of sleep. She eyed the couch hesitantly, knowing it was scratchy, squeaky and definitely not comfortable. The bed was barely better and probably a greater health hazard. She sighed and approached Grifter. She hesitated at the edge of the bed, then turned away.

Things were complicated enough as it was. She walked to the couch and lay down but sleep was more elusive than usual. They had been working for months on located the Gifted One. Now it was time to put the plan into motion and Zealot had the unfamiliar feeling of dread. She closed her eyes but with the newcomer's presence it was hard to relax. So much was going on and all according to plan so far. Something was bound to go wrong soon.

**HALO Industries**

"What do you mean you showed up and the girl was gone?" His team had failed on its initial mission. Jacob Marlowe was understandably upset.

"We saw the Cabal agents dead on the ground, bodies everywhere in the rubble but the girl had been taken by a masked man who took off on a motorcycle, sir." Hadrian gave just the facts. He wasn't programmed to talk back.

"Who do you think he works for? We have to find this guy!"

"He took her without harming her. He could be a mercenary. If he is we have to find her before she is sold to the highest bidder."

"Agreed. We can work on finding out who this mysterious man is. Did you get even a glimpse?"

"We arrived seconds after he had left. I wasn't even able to get a license plate number. We were able to get a name from the club owner. I'm not sure if it's an alias. He said the man's name is Cole Cash."

It was just before dawn when the incessant beep of the clock radio rang through the small hotel room. Voodoo looked towards the clock groggily. She couldn't seem to focus or shake off sleep. Her limbs felt like lead. Grifter was scowling. He was apparently not a fan of early mornings either. He sat on the edge of the bed for a the moment rubbing sleep from his eyes. Voodoo looked at the tattoos scattered across his arms and back. She quickly turned away when he caught her looking over at him. Zealot was already walking around the room fully awake. Voodoo swung her feet over the side of the bed and attempted to steady herself. She looked up when Grifter tossed a set of clothes at her.

"Get dressed. We've got a long ride ahead of us."

"Do I get any of the explanations I was promised?"

"Let us get you a safe distance from here where the Cabal will not find you and I promise I will answer your questions then," Zealot interceded. Voodoo was still not trusting, but went into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

Zealot changed into a leather jumpsuit for the ride ahead. As she zipped the form fitting leather on she felt eyes on her. "You've seen this a thousand times now, Cole."

"The view never gets old."

"Keep your mind on our objective. We can discuss…other matters later."

"I get the feeling we just walked into a shit storm. There won't be a dull moment for a long time."

"With us, is there ever one?"

Voodoo emerged from the bathroom in head to toe leather. Grifter was taking out his morning cigarette and eyed her up and down. Maybe they were walking into some trouble, but he could get used to running around with two ladies if they dressed this way regularly. He gestured at the cigarette pack and offered her one. She shook her head vigorously and ran her hand through her dark mane, attempting to comb it out with her fingers. Zealot left to check out of the motel. Grifter and Voodoo walked outside with their bags into the freezing early morning air.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" Voodoo inquired. Grifter pointed to the vending machines flanking their room. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I can't put any of that in my body."

"Well aren't you a princess… We'll stop at our halfway point about two hours ride from here. If Z had it her way we would just drive on through but I just don't work that way."

"So is Zealot your girlfriend? Wife?"

"What? Wife? I've been running around with Zealot for a couple decades now, but married? That's just not in our dispositions. She's my partner."

"Decades? Since you were what? Twelve? How old are you anyway?"

"Look, what you need to know is Z and I are going to keep you safe. Don't get too personal too quick, kid."

Zealot returned at that moment. They loaded the small amount of gear up on the bikes. Grifter motioned that she would still be riding with him. She pulled a helmet on over her head and held on tight anticipating the jarring force of the bike's forward momentum.

HALO Industries

Jacob Marlowe paced in his office. It was still dark out but the many city lights still were illuminated outside his office's floor to ceiling windows. He had been nothing, a bum living in a haze when Void found him. Then with her guidance within two years he had become a world class businessman amassing a fortune. The next step she outlined was for him to be the savior of the human race. It was still so foreign to him. Void floated beside the window, looking out at the vast city below. "Any more visions, Void?"

"No, none of this is right. It is like the future has not yet been written. We are entering uncharted territory."

"Great, so did we screw up?"

"I do not believe that is so. I think through the butterfly effect the probable future was distorted. A power surge caused an electrical short that triggered a delay on a traffic light or even a pause of the elevator or a change in plan of the other players caused an unexpected detour to this alternate future. I relied on my visions before, but now there are no visions. No guide. We are on our own."

"Well, I guess making our own rules can't be so bad. We can just make it up as we go. Spartan is working diligently to see if we can get a lead on this Cole Cash character."

"I will keep trying to hone in on the Gifted One's bio signature. It would be a lot easier if she were not on the move. I cannot lock onto a target constantly in motion."

"We all gotta stop running sometime, Void."


	3. Chapter 3

The constant droning of the road and the vibration of the bike was getting to Voodoo. All she wanted was to stop. Her stomach was burning with hunger. She felt sick and wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it. They had been traveling back roads with very few landmarks or people for what seemed like forever. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky it had probably only been a couple hours. Slowly the landscape had started to change before her. The occasional billboard started to pop up advertising roadside attractions, gas stations, hotels and restaurants. Signs started to appear here and there. Traffic increased around them. Voodoo was elated when she saw the sign for a diner up ahead and they turned in to the lot.

She was slightly indignant when Zealot accompanied her to the restroom. She was even more irritated when she was ushered into the corner booth and sandwiched between Grifter and Zealot. Voodoo perused the menu carefully. She was extremely hungry and the typical greasy spoon fare all looked good. Piles of pancakes, greasy bacon, steak and eggs all enticed her. Dancing was pretty much a cardio work out every night. Working five nights a week she could eat just about anything she wanted without worries. She still tried to keep her diet relatively healthy. Her companions ordered without even looking at their menus leaving her to stutter out an order for whatever was at the top of the specials. They made no secret of their impatience which pissed off Voodoo even more. Once the waitress returned with their coffee Grifter started to look a little less annoyed.

Grifter sipped at his coffee and started the anticipated explanations

"So I guess we should probably go over what's going on. You see, the Earth is in a war…a war most people don't even know about. These bug face alien creatures called Daemonites are using humans as host bodies and manipulating people in power."

"These aliens are not alone though," Zealot explained. "The Kherubim also came to this Earth at the same time as the Daemonites. The Kherubim have integrated and in some cases even interbred with the human race. We have fought the Daemonites in secret but the war is reaching a boiling point. You and I are of the blood of the Kherubim stranded here thousands of years ago. You are gifted with fantastic power that you must learn to use."

"So I'm supposed to help you ..and you're telling me I'm descended from an alien?"

"Exactly."

"So…what are you going to do to me? Keep me prisoner forever?"

"We had hoped that you would join our crusade. When destiny commands us to act many would like to ignore its call. We can train you to fight, and help you harness your powers and use them to their full potential. We believe that you can not only see these creatures but will eventually be able to exorcise them from their hosts. This is a power no other being currently living has. You are the only one who can locate the mole they are using to orchestrate Daemonite reunification."

"I have school coming up. I have a new semester starting soon."

"I am sorry, Priscilla, but returning to your old life will never be an option since the Cabal knows of your existence. Contacting even friends or family would not be wise right now."

"Well, I don't have a lot to worry about in that department. My landlord is probably the only person that will miss me. This is a lot to take in and I still don't know why I should trust either of you."

"For the same reason you have cooperated thus far, you have no other choice."

"Cheer up, kid. She used almost that same argument on me to join her little war. It isn't so bad."

"You forget, Grifter. This young girl had dazzling potential with a future, not the life of violence for hire you left for one of higher purpose."

"Y'know, Zealot, sometimes you can be a real bitch."

Priscilla stared into her coffee wishing she could just wake up from this nightmare she was now engulfed in. She wished for a recent time where she hadn't heard of Daemonites, Kherubim or shadowy criminal organizations run by aliens. These people were seriously bat shit crazy but they didn't seem to be out to hurt her. As she had been around them longer she was able to pick up more. She was starting to "sense" things in people more and more. Intentions, emotions, and other residue that just seemed to drip off them was being picked up by her the same way one would pick up a smell or taste. There was certainly a lot of energy coming off of both of them, but she didn't feel any harmful intentions. She resigned herself to cooperate for the time being.

She glanced up at the newscast that played on the TV in the diner. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief at first. Her gifts would manifest often and grew stronger as of late. Usually it was just the psychic aspect: picking up intentions and the occasional stray thought. This could occasionally be disturbing in her old line of work. This though was so much worse. As she saw what others could not she marveled that it had taken her this long to see the truth before her. Her "sight" had located the lynchpin in reunification.

"Oh God."

"What is it, Voodoo?" Zealot asked with concern."

"It's him. It's the government mole," she said quietly as she pointed towards the screen.

"You are sure?" Zealot looked at her incredulously.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Grifter smirked as he picked up a bite of egg with his fork. "Why am I not surprised?"

HALO Industries

"Cole Cash. Ex-military. Disappeared off the map in '72. He would have been presumed dead but he had been involved in occasional free lance military work often in conjunction with a partner. I wasn't able to hack much of his military record. He was involved in some pretty heavy Black Ops stuff. He has family ties to Chicago, but nothing to suggest he would be heading that way. The man is nomadic. He has no property registered, no car registration, no tax records since 1972 when he disappeared. He is basically assumed dead by the U.S. government but there is evidence that he has been operating under aliases for the last two decades. He never stays in one place too long and there's usually few witnesses left when he leaves. He has worked as a mercenary in the past so we will be operating under the assumption that he has taken the girl for his current employer, whoever that may be."

Warblade sat arms folded as Spartan finished commentary accompanied by a series of photos of the mysterious Cole Cash most of which were decades old or taken from a distance. "That guy doesn't look so tough. Is he even an SPB?"

"The man is dangerous and right now he has the advantage as he has the girl in his possession. Don't underestimate him. We have not been able to get any information in regards to his partner. We have to be ready to move the second Void is able to pick anything up," Spartan advised.

"He didn't even stick around to fight. This should be a piece of cake once we find out where he is hiding," Warblade added.

"Don't get cocky, Warblade. Marlowe has authorized deadly force if necessary. We can't let the Gifted One get into the wrong hands."

Voodoo continued to hold on for dear life. Her new "friends" drove like maniacs on the road. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach after stuffing herself at breakfast. The sun was starting to beat down on them. It had to be at least a couple hours since they had left the diner. The area they were in was once again desolate. Her previous nervousness was returning. Suddenly they veered off to a path that was barely visible from the road. The road wasn't even paved and went deep into the woods for about a mile and a half. The ride was bumpy and she gripped Cole with all her might as she closed her eyes in terror. Just as she felt she couldn't take another second the bike skidded to a sudden halt. She remained still trying to regulate her breathing.

"We're here," Voodoo heard as she finally opened her eyes. Shakily she swung her leg off of the bike and placed both feet firmly in the grass. She exhaled hard as she had wondered if she would ever touch solid ground again or if her life would be cut tragically short by a crash. The striking young woman pulled the helmet off of her head and tried not to picture what her hair must look like. She looked up and stared at the run down building in front of her shielding her eyes from the early afternoon sun. She stood surveying the structure. It was rustic with a cedar roof, log walls that had seen better days and a stone chimney leaning precariously to one side. It was modernized with a conspicuously out of place rooftop solar panel.

"This is going to be our safe house for now. We will commence with your training at dawn. Grifter will show you around. I am going to do a sweep of the perimeter as a precaution." Voodoo watched as Zealot slung a sword over her shoulder and walked towards the woods surrounding them. There was a wide area cleared of trees on all sides of the cabin. She bit her lip nervously when she heard the more friendly tone of the Grifter.

"It's bigger than it looks, Pris. There's an underground bunker stocked with enough supplies to survive out here for a year. I'll take you for a tour." Grifter stubbed out his cigarette and began walking towards the front door. She followed behind him to the front porch as he unlocked the door. Once inside it still looked like a modest, normal cabin. The place was furnished sparsely with little to no personalization except for the occasional sports pennant which she was guessing were probably Grifter's. There wasn't really much of a tour as most of the cabin was visible from the front door. There was a living room at the front with a small counter and some appliances that passed for a kitchen along the back wall. The television was probably at least 15 years old and had an antenna pathetically wrapped with tin foil. He showed her the room she would be staying in which was, unsurprisingly, the furthest from the door. There was a bathroom between the two bedrooms which was at least clean. Grifter pulled her by the arm. "Now this is the fun part." She followed him to the cellar door.

He led her to the underground bunker he had told her about earlier. As he flipped on the light her eyes widened at the vast amount of weaponry stored there. Guns were laid out in neat rows along the walls. Blades were hanging in an equally organized fashion from the other. "Back stock of food is over there." Huge 5 gallon jugs of water were stacked away in a corner. Wood crates with nonperishable food were beside them. Crates overflowing with ammo were in another corner.

These people were nuttier than she previously imagined. It all became alarmingly real. She was trapped out in the middle of nowhere with two maniacs who were preparing for the Rapture or World War III. They could do anything to her and no one would be the wiser. Even if they didn't have any ill intentions currently if they were insane they very probably would kill her without hesitation or prior intent. She had alarming visions of ending up as one of those bleached skeletons found by hunters or mushroom pickers decades after initial disappearance. Maybe her femur would be retrieved by a terrier hiking with its owner or perhaps she would simply never be found.

"Gotta be prepared for anything. I know this is a lot to take in. Z and I will keep you safe. She can come off kind of bitchy but she's not all bad once you get to know her. You get used to her attitude after a while. Sometimes you just gotta tune her out." Grifter was pulling out his cigarettes again. She got the distinct impression he didn't get to talk to many people other than his platinum haired companion. "Let's go outside for a second." Grifter started to head back towards the stairs. Voodoo followed then midway up she grabbed his arm. She was going to try to test how far her psychic abilities could take her.

"Cole, why don't you take me back to my room." She stared at him intensely with sultry eyes. He could feel the familiar but unpleasant sensation of someone trying to get into his mind. He stared her down then ripped his arm away from her grasp.

"It won't work on me, Voodoo," he said angrily. "Don't try to pull that shit on me again." He walked away from her towards the front of the cabin. Voodoo's shoulders slumped in defeat as he slammed the front door. She watched him through the window. He pulled a cigarette from the pack, lit it, then leaned against the porch post. She saw him looking intently at the front lawn. As she got closer to the window she realized Zealot had returned. The older woman was going through a martial arts routine. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Each movement was an exercise in precision. Voodoo peered intently through the window. Grifter watched Zealot intensely taking the occasionally hit off his cigarette. After a minute her routine was finished. She sheathed her sword and turned towards Grifter. "The perimeter has been secured."

"Great, let's eat then."

**I/O Headquarters**

John Lynch had a bad feeling about events currently unfolding. There had been a lot of rumors flying around the spook community. This coupled with several unexplained energy spikes along the East Coast had him worried. There was a new player in the SPB community making what they thought to be a quiet debut. He was aware of the presence and as soon as he was able to get a lock on them a Razor team would be deployed. "The psionic anomaly is back in New York, Sir."

"Were you able to pinpoint it, Ms. Turner?"

"Not as close as we needed, however I was able to gather more info on their specific signature. The next time they pop up our systems are set to pinpoint their exact coordinates."

"Very good. I guess now we just wait. It's just a matter of time," Lynch headed off to rest. He had a strong suspicion the coming days would hold his chance to confront these new rogue SPBs.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is the girl?" Zealot asked as she walked in from an evening security check.

"She's holed up in her room. Don't worry. She isn't going anywhere. She already tried to use her telepathic powers on me earlier and failed. I think she's sulking." Grifter responded as he flipped through a magazine. He had changed into a pair of distressed jeans, a black t shirt and a baseball cap.

"She will learn to trust us as allies."

"Well, she has to. It takes time, but time isn't something we have a lot of. Sooner rather than later she's going to have to pull her own weight in a fight. I hope Voodoo's a quick learner." He took a swig of his drink. "Sit down. Have a beer. We are about as off duty as we can get." Zealot looked at him then gave in and retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator. She sat down next to him on the sofa. "To retrieving the Gifted One. A victory that brings its own problems." He clinked his bottle with hers and leaned back.

"Remind me why we can't have cable here again?"

"It is a distraction we cannot afford."

"Oh, I can afford it, Sister. Just put the bill in my name."

"Shut up, Cole." She took another sip. "It's been a long day."

"Whoah! The Majestrix shows she is almost mortal like the rest of us." She gave him an annoyed look. "I'm just teasing, Zealot." He let out a sigh. "What have we gotten ourselves into? It's like having some weird almost teenage daughter except that she propositioned me."

"She would be sorely disappointed with what you have to offer."

"I resent that, Zealot. I don't ever recall you complaining. We're good together..and not just as the Cabal's worst nightmare."

"That was a long time ago," she said turning her eyes away from him. He reached out to her, pulling her chin so she faced him. His eyes stared deeply into her own.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that to someone who is thousands of years old it doesn't seem like yesterday." His voice had dropped to slightly above a whisper. The low gravelly tone made her shiver as it brought back some vivid memories.

"I.."she trailed off, caught in his gaze. She tried to push down the intense longing that rose up inside her. She was a woman who denied her personal fulfillment in favor of her role as a warrior. This man had already gotten through her barriers before. She had fought against her own feelings and thought she had finally regained control. She closed her eyes which made it worse. She was hit with his scent: a mix of cologne, beer and cigarettes. He took the gesture as consent rather than as an attempt to shut him out. She froze as she felt her partner closing the gap between them. His rough hand caressed her cheek. She was hyper aware of the heat radiating from his body. Every sense was tingling with his proximity.

"You can't tell me what happened right before this gig didn't mean anything."

"We…talked about this…it was a moment of weakness.." she replied.

"Bullshit." She felt his breath against her earlobe. He was moving in to kiss her now. His hand was on her knee. She had exactly three seconds to stop this. A decision had to be made. If this didn't stop she knew where it would lead. Passion had never been their problem as much as their weakness.

"Hey, do you guys have another beer for-" Voodoo paused when she saw the compromising position her new companions were in. "me?" She smiled. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

Grifter reluctantly pulled away from Zealot, a few strands of her hair running through his fingers. She retreated to the opposite side of the sofa. He sighed in resignation.

"No, nothing at all. Grab a beer, Pris. Just remember it's going to be an early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's going to suck. I'm used to working nights."

"I bet you are, sweetheart." The girl was in tight jeans and a knotted shirt. He had a feeling she was still trying to distract him, make it easier to get into his mind. It was useless, but at least it was giving her some practice. She had a long way to go before she was going to be any good to them. Voodoo plopped down on the sofa with her beer next to Grifter.

With her mind suddenly registering what had almost happened Zealot put her game face back on.

"I'm going to prepare for tomorrow." She advised as she bolted. Grifter's eyes followed her out of the room. He carried an expression of profound disappointment. Voodoo pretended she didn't notice that the man's fixation on his absent partner.

"So, Cole, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know, Pris?" He took a sip of beer and sank back into the sofa5.

"Well it sounds like you weren't born into this alien war thing. Was there a time, long, long ago that you were just another person who had no clue about this war going on? Did you have a family? A job? You didn't just fall from space one day and become 'Grifter, superhero?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well without cable what else is there to do?" Voodoo was an expert at getting men to talk. Men loved to talk about themselves and she had learned the tricks of getting men to share their secrets and open their wallets to her pretty early. If the direct approach didn't work she had other ways. It was give and take. Grifter and Zealot expected her to trust them implicitly but she couldn't trust people who weren't willing to open up in kind.

"All right. I'm from Chicago. I have a brother but really Zealot's the closest thing to family that I have. Before partnering up with her I just did…odd jobs…for other people and before I did that I was in the service doing the dirty work for the government, before I was in the service I was younger than you and in way over my head."

"Sounds like you've had a hard time, like you deserve a break." She had that look again, that look like she was trying to be your friend or your lover but she really was just trying to stay a step ahead. Still, it had been a long time since he had company besides Zealot so he conversed with her.

"It's not so bad. So you're not from D.C. originally? I just skimmed your dossier."

He knew this game too apparently.

"Dossier? Seriously? I'm from Montana originally. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I went where I could get the best scholarship but lo and behold D.C. costs a little more to live in than a student stipend covers. I took up dancing on a lark and I was good at it. It more than paid the rent that's for sure."

Grifter chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I guess neither of us saw 9 to 5 as the way to pay the bills. I was based out of D.C. for a while. It was different then, but still a pricy town to try to get by in." The beers added up as they talked about some of their favorite places in the city. Both had definitely partaken in the night life. Voodoo found herself forgetting that she was just trying to gain the upper hand. It was the first time in a while a guy wasn't trying to get anything sexual from her. What he wanted from her was probably worse overall. He wouldn't force her to join their battle but her help would be advantageous and in exchange she would be protected. Right now they were just two lonely people sharing a conversation. They both had a decent buzz on.

"Zealot won't go easy on you," he told her. "Plus it's been a long couple days for me and you're sitting on my bed here."

"So I gotta let the old man get some sleep, eh?" She elbowed him. She was feeling the booze pretty bad.

"'Fraid so, Pris."

"What if I don't want to call it a night just yet..?" She placed her hand on his arm. This time was a lot more genuine than the earlier attempt. Her eyes were that clear blue so many of the Kherubim seemed to possess.

"Thanks, but I think you need to go on off to bed..on your own. Goodnight, Pris."

"Goodnight, Cole." Voodoo retired to her room slowly. When she closed the door she knew there would be no knock. Maybe it was some sort of Stockholm syndrome, but she was becoming fond of her handsome captor.

**HALO Industries**

Void has been resting in a meditative state for hours when her eyes suddenly shot open.

"I have found her!" This exclamation was announced mid teleport to the penthouse apartment of Jacob Marlowe. Marlowe reluctantly got out of bed as Void related the location of the Gifted One to him. Within five minutes he was dressed and taking the elevator to the team's quarters to gather his band of superheroes. He summoned Spartan, Warblade and Maul to the briefing room. The perpetually ready Spartan was there in moments. Void and Marlowe advised him of the current developments while they awaited the others.

"Warblade, Maul, Void has located the girl. She has only traveled a short distance within the country. We will be departing with fifteen minutes. Be ready for anything."

"And someone start some coffee," Marlowe chimed in. "This superhero business is going to be the death of me." There was a lot of grumbling within the team but they knew this was their chance to correct earlier blunders. This was their second chance to prove themselves in the field.

They filed back into the room after suiting up. The tension was thick in the air as they quietly awaited their opportunity to let out frustration on the most convenient target. This time they would have the element of surprise on their side. Marlowe had elected to accompany them this time which upped the stakes a bit.

"I can't wait to get a shot at this guy. I've been itching for a real fight for a while."

"Be careful what you wish for, Reno. Void indicated this man is not alone. His partner could be even deadlier than he is."

"There's not a man alive that scares me, Spartan."

"Something just doesn't seem right," Maul said. "I'm not sure this is what it seems."

"What's to figure out? He has the girl. We need her. We are the good guys. End of story."

"Does that automatically make him one of the bad guys?"

"To assume otherwise would be naive, Jeremy. Let's just be ready for anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Voodoo groaned as she was given a wake up call at dawn. She dressed in the light sweats she suspected had been selected for training in. She was groggy and the beers she had consumed the night before hadn't helped matters. She rested her face in her hands trying to will away the dull throbbing in her head. Once this proved unsuccessful she shuffled out the front door to meet Zealot out on the lawn. She glanced enviously at Grifter who was still passed out on the sofa. Zealot was already warmed up and ready to get started.

"Why does Cole get to sleep in?"

"He has learned how to fight. Once you can defend yourself you can sleep in when our obligations permit it. Right now we have to accomplish as much as possible with the limited time we have. I will go over hand to hand combat with you. Grifter will teach you firearms in the afternoons."

"I haven't touched a gun since I left Montana!"

"Thank Hecate you have any experience with them at all. We are going to start with form. It is an honor to be offered the chance to train under a Majestrix. Grifter was the only male capable of mastering the combat arts of the Coda. You have the advantage as it comes more naturally to females. You will still need to prove yourself worthy to receive the full training...if we survive long enough."

"Okay..I'll keep that in mind."

Voodoo was surprised at how naturally she was able to pick up the basics. Being a dancer definitely helped with her coordination and physical endurance. She followed Zealot's lead carefully. Thankfully Coda training did not require five inch high heels like dancing at the club did. She felt born for this. The more she thought about it the more this alien DNA thing made sense. Her cuts had always healed quickly. She carried no scars even after her 'enhancements' were done.

Grifter walked out onto the porch. He took a drag off his morning cigarette still in his rumpled clothes from the night before. Voodoo was catching on quickly. Zealot had not become frustrated with her new apprentice yet. Cole himself had take then brunt of her wrath on several occasions as a novice. Voodoo had the advantage of training without the sexual tension that had pervaded his sessions with the warrior woman. He was about to flick his cigarette butt off the porch when a flash of pink light appeared in front of the cabin. Suddenly four costumed types appeared in the field in front of him.

"Shit, those must be those freaks we dodged in D.C."

Zealot's lightning reflexes kicked in as she put herself between the girl and the mob. Grifter drew his gun, pulled his mask on and vaulted over the porch rail to join the fray.

"Give up the girl!" Spartan commanded.

"Not likely, asshole! She's staying with us," Grifter said as Zealot dragged Voodoo towards the house.

"I thought Coda don't retreat?" Voodoo asked.

"We aren't retreating. We are gaining a better strategic position. Take this." Once they were inside the doorway was handed a rather large and complex looking gun.

"How do I even use this?"

Zealot sighed in frustration as Grifter defended the porch. He shot at the intruders but Spartan's force field stopped every bullet in its path. Warblade was eager for confrontation and headed for the door. Chaos ensued as the other followed Warblade. Grifter couldn't hold all three of them off and had to fall back. Maul was slightly too large for the door frame and took off a large chunk of the front of the house. Warblade headed for Zealot, hands forming into long razor sharp claws. Zealot fended off his blows with her sword. Warblade was able to get a few lucky shots in but he was outmatched in speed and skill by the older Kherubim woman. Blood ran down her arm but she fought on.

Voodoo was frozen in fear in the corner. Spartan, seeing this, headed towards her as Warblade occupied Zealot. Grifter had charged into the house only to be met by Maul. He dodged each grab skillfully but was still unable to get to Voodoo or Zealot. Jacob Marlowe walked into the battle once he saw Spartan nearly had the girl. He stood back from the action shielded in a force field generated by Void. Zealot turned when she heard Voodoo let out a scream as Spartan attempted to grab her arm. She made a well placed kick knocking Warblade back and went at Spartan full force with her sword. She neatly sliced off the arm he was reaching out to Voodoo with. She put herself in front of the girl when she saw Jacob Marlowe.

"The Lord Emp!" Warblade was closing in "In the name of Khera stop this madness!" In an unpredicted move she threw down her sword. At Zealot's exclamation everyone momentarily stopped. "This conflict may be a mistake. Lord Emp, if I may speak with you a moment.."

"How do you know my name, lady?"

"We are both fighting the same war, as we have for centuries. Do you not remember? We came to this rock on the same ship thousands of years ago."

"I don't really remember much prior to two years ago."

"Then are we still on the same side?" Zealot asked reaching for another blade.

"Why don't we sit down, talk about it and figure that out?" Zealot sheathed her sword and nodded.

"I'd offer you a seat but your underlings seemed to have destroyed all of my furniture. Cole, stay with Voodoo while I speak to the Lord Emp."

Warblade still eyed Grifter but restrained himself. Maul just shook his head. Spartan made a move to follow Emp outside but was motioned to stay with the others in the remains of the cabin. Zealot and Emp stopped a short distance outside to speak.

"It's been a long time, Lord Emp. Tell me, what is your interest in the Gifted One?"

"You can call me, Jacob. Under Void's direction I have been gathering Gifted Ones to strengthen our position against the Daemonites. We intend on trying to defeat them for good. We just need the right team."

"Brother Grifter and I are on the same quest. We prefer to work alone but the Gifted One with The Sight would have proved the ultimate ally. The Cabal is growing in power and attempting reunification."

"Well we aim to put a stop to that. You and your partner are more than welcome to join us."

Inside the cabin Grifter kept himself between Priscilla and the invaders. "You all right, Pris?

"Yeah, just shaken up." She glanced suspiciously at Spartan, Warblade and Maul.

"We were here to save your ass from these crazies, lady!" Warblade interjected.

"Crazies? Look at your outfit, buddy!" Grifter retorted.

"What do you have to offer? Your team doesn't seem to be very well trained."Zealot folded her arms as she awaited Emp's response.

"They are coming along. We have vast financial resources, access to the latest in human technology as well as Kheran technology, medical insurance, dental, and the help of a seer. We could use someone with your experience to assist Spartan in whipping the team into shape. Our location in New York is more secure than yours to keep the girl safe."

"I have other places I could take her. However, I will accept your offer on the condition we can leave when I choose and if Priscilla wishes to leave with us you will not stand in her way. I am reluctant as you did destroy my house, but I will put that aside as I cannot let a personal quarrel stand in the way of defeating the Daemonites."

"Great! You can 'port back with us. Spartan is field leader so the two of you can go over strategy as soon as we get back to HALO." They shook on the agreement and started walking back towards the cabin.

"Grifter is it? So you always let that crazy bitch of a girlfriend tell you what to do?" Warblade asked.

"Says the guy who takes orders from a midget."

"Warblade, just shut up until Mr. Marlowe returns," Spartan ordered.

"I'm not fond of guys who always hide behind masks. I don't think they're real men. Y'know, Grifter, maybe that's the problem. Most of the time when a woman is wound up like that it's because she's not getting what she needs. Maybe she just needs a good-"

"That's it, motherfucker!" Grifter launched himself at Warblade. Spartan and Maul were able to grab the men before they got to each other.

"Let me go!" Warblade attempted to struggle away from Maul.

"Gimme two minutes with that guy." Grifter fought but even with only one arm Spartan's strength was too great for him.

Zealot and Jacob Marlowe walked back in during the shouting. "What the Hell is going on?" Marlowe asked glancing at the group.

"Warblade and Grifter had a disagreement, Sir." Spartan answered.

"Well they better put it aside. We're all going back to HALO together."

"You've got to be kidding me," Grifter said as Spartan released him. Warblade looked in disgust but stopped struggling.

"Grifter, Voodoo, pack up. We will be staying with Jacob and his team for the time being." Voodoo and Grifter exchanged a look but went to retrieve their belongings


	6. Chapter 6

If you've gotten this far, why not review? It only takes a moment and you can even do it anonymously!

Zealot was gathering up the few items she wished to take with her as the others waited outside the cabin. Warblade and Grifter stared each other down. Voodoo was still extremely wary of the other Gifted Ones. Grifter seemed distracted. The man they called Maul came forward. He had shrunk down to his less intimidating human form.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jeremy." Voodoo looked at him hesitantly but the vibe coming off him was friendly so she extended her hand out to him.

"Priscilla."

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance, Priscilla. I'm sorry about trashing your house."

"Apologize to Zealot. I have an apartment in D.C. Well..I did. I don't think I can go back. Not much to go back to though I guess. I was just a college student."

"What was your major?"

"I'm a sophomore majoring in biology."

"Well if you decide to continue your studies I can definitely help you out. Biochemistry is my specialty."

"Thank you, Jeremy."

Zealot walked out of the cabin with several bags in hand. Her gaze passed over the Gifted Ones. The currently one armed Spartan walked towards her to relieve her of some of the bags.

"Your recruits are still very green, Spartan. What training do they possess currently?"

"Currently we have been working on using their powers to the fullest advantage."

"That is a case of putting the cart before the horse. They should be well versed in hand to hand combat before relying on these powers."

"Warblade is an accomplished martial artist. Maul can definitely hold his own, but we retain him also for his scientific endeavors."

"I would think one accomplished in the martial arts would have more control over their temper." Zealot replied.

"Don't let it be a sore spot, Zealot. You can take out any frustrations on him in the combat simulator. You will find he is harder to humble than you originally believed."

Grifter looked around. He was uneasy about the current situation. He had a bad feeling things were going to get worse. Zealot was conversing with the android. He was never a fan of those. She had her "all business" face on. She was probably the best thing that could happen to this bunch. She had definitely been the best thing to happen to him. When Zealot had found him he was clinging tenuously to what little sanity he had left. The "Rush" had ravaged his mind, leaving him disillusioned, broken and so reckless it bordered on suicidal. Zealot had taught him how to lock away the power that threatened to unhinge him. He had a suspicion she had experience with the seductive nature of power greater than one should possess. She had rebuilt him into the capable man he was today. His life was pledged to the Daemonite war to repay the impossible debt. Even if their time as lovers was over he would remain devoted to her cause.

Voodoo was the forgiving type, or at the least opportunistic. Grifter could tell as she was already relishing the attention of the man code named Maul. He couldn't blame the man. She was definitely a beauty just brimming with enticing energy. He felt some sense of relief that he and Zealot would not have to safeguard the girl on their own. A whole team of people could be good or bad. He wasn't big on trusting people but neither was Zealot. She apparently knew Jacob Marlowe and was willing to align with him for the time being so she must have her reasons. He took a drag off his cigarette and continued to stare down Warblade. Emp waved everyone over and Void initiated teleportation back to New York. The sensation was one Voodoo had never experienced. She chastised herself for being frightened of this after what she already been through. She closed her eyes letting the strange feeling of her particles dissipating and reassembling wash over her. It was seconds later that she felt the rough concrete beneath her tennis shoes replace the grass.

Everyone was present and accounted for in HALO's hangar on the fiftieth floor. It was a nice open area to materialize in and also stored most of the gear necessary to a covert SPB team. Just as the group was about to disperse the unmistakeable sound of breaking glass emanated from the building's East facing windows. The cloaking technology I/O had invested so much in had paid off. The elite strike force was going in with guns blazing. Agents came pouring in from a helicopter transport outside.

"SHIT! Voodoo, get down!" Grifter attempted to get Voodoo behind him as he drew his guns on the advancing agents.

"Who the Hell are these guys?" Emp asked.

"Black Razor team. I/O sends them to do all their dirty work," Grifter answered. Emp's team attempted to take up defensive positions but they were outnumbered. Zealot had taken up a position near Grifter. "We gotta find a way out of here, Sister."

"Retreat is not an option for me, Grifter. You know that the precepts require I stand my ground until victory or death."

"I'll make sure they put that on your tombstone," Grifter quipped as he covered her.

Maul and Warblade were holding their own but it was clear that they were not used to fighting for their lives. Spartan, like the loyal bodyguard he was defended Emp and Void. Emp had his gun drawn and was far from defenseless. Zealot was fairly effective against them with just her blade. When Void took a hit Grifter realized they were not using lethal force weapons. She would be hurting, but the woman would live to fight another day. Even so the melee was dangerous for so many untrained SPBs not used to the struggles of real battle.

"I've got the girl," one of the Razors said as he attempted to subdue a struggling Voodoo.

"Get the Hell off of me!" She fought off the Razor using a technique that was part instinct, part Coda. She was catching on fast. Emp was shooting without hesitation and a few Black Razors were down from injuries sustained from himself, Zealot and Emp. Grifter found himself retreating further and further as the Razors kept advancing when he saw Emp grab one of the downed Razors. He held the gun to the man's helmet threatening to execute him right there.

"If we're going down at least we are going to take a lot of you with us," Emp said.

"That will be enough." The voice of John Lynch cut through, and the battle ground to a halt. "This exercise has gone far enough. We've made our point."

"Lynch? This is what you're doing now?" Grifter faced the man he had known so many years ago. He pulled down his mask to face the older man.

"There's no way out. It's your good fortune that I am in need of your help and that is the sole reason you're alive. Cash? I didn't realize you were mixed up with this lot."

"Yeah, I didn't realize the company you kept these days either. I shouldn't be surprised."

Lynch approached Marlowe flanked by several Black Razors. "I know what you have been doing. You're trying to stop the reunification. I want to know who their mole is."

"I might tell you if I knew. We just got the girl here and that was the next step."

"So you are of no use to me? Maybe I should have let the Razors finish you off."

"Actually…we already know who it is...but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." All eyes fell to Grifter.

"It's true. I haven't used my gift very long, but I know what I saw," Voodoo said walking out from behind Grifter.

"How do we know we can trust you, Lynch? How do we know that you aren't working for him?" Warblade asked.

"Because he would have just killed us, Warblade," Grifter replied.

"I've been trying to stop Project Reunification but I've been consistently blocked. Give me the name and we may be able to stop this."

"And if we don't?" Marlowe wasn't stupid. Giving in to a man that came in shooting first asking questions later did not sit well with him.

"I can make life very difficult for you, Mr. Marlowe. I can have your assets confiscated, I can make your overseas contracts null and void, I can make your alliances disappear. As a public figure you have a lot to lose and without that persona your little operation right here wouldn't be possible." Lynch stood confidently, arms crossed, staring the shorter man down.

"I see, you aren't giving us a choice?"

"Lynch, you gotta believe us. It's better if you don't know. You owe me. Trust me, for once, that it's better for us NOT to tell you," Grifter said.

"Cash, when have you shown yourself to be trustworthy?"

"I don't follow orders blindly! Give us any information you have since you obviously aren't equipped to stop it on your own You need us more than we need you." Lynch looked extremely displeased before he approached Grifter with a sealed envelope marked "Confidential"

"This should be all you need. I'm trusting you to use it wisely, Cash. Though I'm feeling increasingly uneasy about it. Marlowe, I will be watching you." He bid them farewell and the Razors retreated.

Warblade left for his quarters in an obvious state of irritation. Marlowe paged his assistant Stansfield to get space ready for Voodoo, Zealot and Grifter. After a brief conversation Stansfield approached Voodoo.

"Greetings, Priscilla. Mr. Marlowe has asked me to escort you to your new accommodations." Jeremy waved goodbye to her as she was lead away. Stansfield took the duffle bag she had taken from Zealot's cabin.

So much had changed in forty eight short hours. She had traveled hundreds of miles, been attacked three times and put her life in the hands of people she had just met. She shook her head. She liked Grifter all right. He was just dangerous enough, handsome and had the brash attitude that made women crazy. Zealot was growing on her. As mentors went she definitely had a lot to offer Voodoo. The woman was a phenomenal teacher if you excused her low tolerance for failure. She would have to get to know Jeremy, Spartan, Void, Marlowe and Warblade.

The HALO building was huge and very modern. Everything was glass and steel overlooking millions of city lights. The elevator hummed quietly as it ascended floors at astounding speed. Offices and laboratories whisked by. The building grew emptier the higher they went.

"The living quarters include fitness and training facilities for the team. Jeremy's lab is a floor below the personal quarters. The room is already furnished, should you need anything just buzz me or Jules personally."

"Wow, I'm not used to this." Voodoo hadn't even been to a hotel with this kind of service. "Does he do this for all his recruits?"

"Mr. Marlowe wants to keep his people in top form. We can't let you worry about the small things when you have so much to prepare for." They stepped off the elevator and Stansfield guided her down a long hallway. " Stansfield opened the door to the room for her. It was at least three times the size of her apartment in D.C. The windows ran floor to ceiling reflecting light off of polished wood floors. The furniture was sparse and modern. There wasn't a lot of warmth but that didn't bother her. She loved the sleek minimalist style. He handed her the key card to her room.

"Have a good evening, Miss Kitaen."

She felt giddy like a kid as she closed the door to her HALO apartment. Even as a young child she had realized the small town life was not for her. She wanted to be in the middle of everything. There was a certain amount of anonymity that was only possible in a large metropolis. D.C. had been a pretty large change for her but coming to New York even under these circumstances was like coming home. For the time being this is where she belonged. She kicked her shoes off and turned a chair towards the floor to ceiling window. She rested her head on her arm getting lost in the endless sea of buildings

"So how do you know Lynch, Mr. Cash?" Jacob Marlowe was realizing the world was getting to be a very small place.

"I worked with him years ago. We were part of a covert operations unit for the government. That's all you need to know." Grifter looked down at the midget. Emp was flanked as usual by a now recovered Void and Spartan. Zealot and Grifter were seated in Jacob's posh office in the HALO building.

"Listen, I want full disclosure," Jacob replied.

"Jacob, I vouch for Grifter and my word alone should be adequate," Zealot interceded.

"You're lucky I don't have time to doubt you. Priscilla is settling in here. After this meeting get some rest. I want you fresh in the morning. Zealot, Spartan, I want you two to work on getting the team to function as a unit. We need to strike soon to stop reunification. As soon as we can all work together reliably then we are going to go after the mole. "

Zealot nodded.

"I would agree that the sooner we strike the better. We need the element of surprise if we are to stand any chance of success."

"If we're lucky the Cabal doesn't realize that we teamed up. Hopefully they are out chasing our trail out in the back country instead of looking here."

"At this point I am sure they have given up on the Gifted One, Brother Grifter. Unfortunately that means they can concentrate fully on reunification."

"The information Lynch gave us is all encrypted but I think we have a contact that can help us out," Grifter said.

"Why do I feel like things are about to get ugly?" Emp sighed. "Go rest up, get something to eat and we will start on this tomorrow. 7 AM everyone meet in the combat training sim." Stansfield entered the office with the key cards.

"I am not sensing any major nexuses for at least 48 hours," Void stated.

"You heard, Adrianna. We have a small time window to prepare. We better make the best of it," Spartan commented.

"All right, meeting's over. Class dismissed." The heroes dispersed to their quarters. The burden of what they had to undertake weighed heavily upon them.

Zealot intentionally distanced herself from her companion in the elevator. She stared out at New York. She had spent time in the city over the years. The buildings seemed to go on forever. She wrapped her arms around herself. Grifter leaned against the wall of the elevator rolling an unlit cigarette in his fingers.

"I presume the contact you referred to is Savant?" Zealot asked.

"Yeah, doesn't she owe us a favor?"

"I think at this time we are in her debt. No matter. I will contact her tonight."

"So, we're bunking in the same room?"

"I entrusted Priscilla to make our lodging arrangements."

"It should have a helluva view."

"I don't think this building has any bad views. It will be far better than our usual accommodations."

"Well yeah, it's been a while since we stayed at the Waldorf." Grifter replied sarcastically. The elevator reached their floor. Grifter wasn't sure when being alone together in confined spaces had started getting awkward. They walked silently to the door after exiting the elevator. Once the door opened they both peered curiously into the room.

It was modern yet comfortable much like Voodoo's room. They glanced at the gleaming floors and plush rug. They looked out onto an amazing cityscape view through the windows. There was only one problem.

"So.. uh…you left Pris in charge?"

"Yes."

"Is that why there's only one bed?"

"I do believe that would be the case."

"There's no way I'm fitting on that loveseat."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maul, watch your back for your own sake and the others. You nearly stepped on Grifter. Warblade, remember defense as well as offense," Zealot called out to the young recruits. She placed her hand over her eyes. Spartan viewed the practice session solemnly.

"How do you expect to succeed against the Cabal?"

"We have to do the best with what we have, Zealot. Warblade and Maul are improving at amazing speed."

"I fear it may not be enough. You observe. I am going to go in there and work on them personally."

The Kherubim warrior walked away sword in hand. Spartan had a lot more faith in his fledgeling team than Zealot did. Zealot had been born into combat and her partner has known it for most of his life. He was thankful for the assistance of such a skilled warrior but her impatience and frustration was becoming tiresome. He hoped his recruits would surprise her. It would please him greatly if one of them took the woman down a peg. As he pondered the chances of that he saw Warblade hit a wall at great speed, propelled by the Majestrix.

Warblade got up and made eye contact with Maul. Zealot faced off against Warblade again. She noticed the signal but waited for them to make their move. Warblade attempted to push her back with a full forward attack. As she attempted to maintain her ground Maul was waiting to take her down when Warblade dropped back. She was able to roll out of harm's way before he connected with her but it was a step in the right direction.

"Very good, Warblade, Maul, if you can learn to exploit the abilities of the others we may all survive yet." She sheathed her sword. "All right, let's do this again."

Spartan heard someone enter and turned to see Grifter coming in from the simulator.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out to have a smoke. What's the problem?"

"We all must put in some time-"

"Look, Spartan, Zealot's my partner, not my master. I know my duties and I know that your people need the training more than I do. I can hold my own against that woman and the Cabal. Can you say the same?"

"I have-" As Spartan started his statement Grifter was already out the door. If they were going to work together there was a long ways to go.

Grifter lit his cigarette in the cool night air. He stood on the steps of the HALO building pondering if he had time to hit a bar. He exhaled while he watched the crowds walk past on the sidewalk.

"How's it going, Cole?" Grifter looked down to see Marlowe standing nearby.

"Hey, Jake. Escaping boot camp out here too?"

"No, just like to step out of the building periodically to things into perspective. Two years ago I was living on the streets. Everything in life is temporary. I try not to forget that. Has Zealot injured my people too badly yet?"

"Not yet, but the night is still young. They are coming along. I doubt we'll be prepared up to Zealot's standards by the time we strike."

"That's the problem in this business. Nothing ever seems to go according to plan. It's always one crisis or another."

"We may pull this off. Z and I were going to do it solo. I told her it was suicide but that woman never listens."

"I can see that."

Grifter took another hit off his cigarette. " I'm headin' over to the store for a six pack."

"Y'know, you just have to put in the request with Stansfield and he would grab it for you."

"It's all right. I prefer to handle things myself." Grifter stubbed out his cigarette as he walked out into the cold night.

"Suit yourself."

When Grifter returned to their room Zealot was in the shower. He put his beer in the fridge taking one out for himself and kicked back in front of the television. That was one thing he was thankful Marlowe had: cable. He heard the door open and saw her step out wrapped in a towel.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon, Cole."

"I'm here. Want a beer?" Grifter braced for the inevitable lecture about preparedness and clarity of mind she was sure to deliver.

"Yes, I would."

She walked to the dresser and grabbed a few clothes. He watched her make her way back to the bathroom. The towel barely covered her long lean frame leaving a generous view of her toned legs. He waited for her to close the door. She simply dropped the towel and pulled a long nightshirt over her head. Grifter nearly spit out his beer at the flash of nudity. He looked back at the television with eyes wide. Some days he swore she simply was trying to see how far she could push him before he shoved her up against a wall and reclaimed her body. She walked to the fridge in her sock feet and grabbed a beer. After a moment of perusing the contents in the fridge she walked back to sit beside him on the loveseat.

"Warblade and Maul have much potential. There are so few Gifted Ones but Emp did well in locating those two. They will be quite the asset towards combating unification. I just wish we had more time to prepare them and Voodoo as well."

"Uh-huh." This was the view of Zealot he would get as her trusted partner: night shirt, socks and little else.

"They don't have the skills we possess, but their powers may prove advantageous to us. Void is definitely a useful asset as well. The Lord Emp has proven he is not taking his role in this war lightly."

"Uh- huh." She really needed to learn a few things. Like how to appreciate premium movie networks, the rules to football and not try to talk to him when her body was highly exposed. Modesty was something Zealot was never very concerned with. That didn't bother him when he had the right to touch and hold her at will. Now it was just frustrating.

"We have the element of surprise as well as I suspect the Cabal has no knowledge of Emp's team. We can do a two pronged attack-"

"Zealot, I'm going to go wash up."

"Okay."

"When I come out one of two things will have occurred."

"What are those, Cole?"

"Either you are covered up more…or you're willing to share that bed the way two consenting adults should be sharing a bed."

"Oh." Zealot looked away from him. "Cole, I can't..I mean.."

"No worries. One cold shower, coming up."

Just as he was turning to head towards the bathroom Zealot's cell started vibrating. She glanced towards the table to see a text message had come through.

"No time, we have a meeting at Savant's SoHo loft."

Voodoo walked along the New York street marveling at the sheer size of everything. She had slipped out after Zealot and Grifter left. She knew they would have followed her if they had known she was out. Even though she had never been to New York she found she felt like she belonged. She had been issued a HALO credit card to pick up a few clothes and looked forward to shopping in the metropolis.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here alone," she heard behind her just as she was about to round the corner.

She rolled her eyes and turned. She was relieved it was just Jeremy. He was dressed down in a wool coat and jeans. "Did Zealot send you?"

"No...but Jake did. There's a lot of people who are looking for your right now. It's not safe out on your own."

"I seriously doubt any shadowy criminal organizations are going to follow me to The Gap."

"You never know. I know you don't like the cloak and dagger routine. Go shop. I'll just pretend I'm a poor whipped guy rather than a highly trained covert agent being assigned to keep my eye on you. Believe me, it's not every day I get paid to keep watch over a beautiful woman."

Voodoo smiled.

"All right, but just know I'm used to men flattering me. I don't need a bunch of cheesy lines being hurled at me all evening." Maul fell in step with her.

"Would you prefer I just stood silently? Do that strong, silent type thing? I could probably increase my mass another fifty pounds before I get all purple."

"No, you're fine," she replied. "Though.. I am going to make you hold my purse."

"Marlowe better pay me extra. I signed up to fight killer, blood-thirsty aliens out for world domination, not to be emasculated," he said casually.

"It won't be that bad."

"We'll see about that," he said putting his hands in his coat pockets. He flashed a smile at her and she shook her head at him as they walked towards the nearest shopping district.


	8. Chapter 8

This is dedicated to my very first reviewer for this story: Varedna! Thank you so much for reviewing! I finished the rewrite and posted this for you.

Thousands of years on this planet had not affected Savant very much. She still looked a very hip and youthful twenty-five. She was cheerier and less violent than her elder sister Zealot. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde bob and wondered what the hell her sister and that lowlife partner of hers had gotten into this time. As the possibilities of who they could have pissed off this time started to multiply in her mind the shrill call of the door buzzer rang through the apartment. She reluctantly stood up to buzz them in and made a mental note to visit her SoHo home more often as everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. She stood at the door counting down to the sound of their steps before opening it. As soon as the door was opened Zealot was breezing in past her with Grifter three steps behind.

"So were we lucky enough to catch you when you were already in New York?" Grifter asked.

"No, Cole. I was studying the most fantastic ruins in a remote part of the Andes Mountains. Then you phoned me and I came running here in my Seven League Boots at your beck and call as usual. I don't even know how I got a signal out there!"

"There is no need to be so dramatic, Kenesha. We have pulled you out of a bind or two," Zealot replied.

"What was so freakin' urgent that it couldn't wait a couple of days?"

Grifter pulled the package they had obtained from Lynch out of his coat. As Savant grabbed it she eyed him with the cheerful distaste one would have for a younger sibling.

"Hey, that's a Pentagon seal on that envelope," she said turning the parcel over in her hands.

"Yeah, the envelope is the easy part to get into. The disc inside is where we need your help."

Savant gave him a withering look as she took the disc to her computer, a monstrous set up that one would expect a super genius/computer hacker/information broker to possess.

"Give me an hour to see if I can get into it. Then I'll need to know specifically what you are looking for. Grif-man, why don't you grab take-out from the place on the corner for us? It could be a long night."

"Don't call me that! Are you sending me out so you can talk about me?"

"I've got no problem trying to convince my sister to ditch your ass when you are right in front of me. Why would I need you to leave for that?"

"Whatever. Same place as usual?"

"Of course!"

He slammed the door a little as he left grumbling. He seemed to always be at the mercy of women. Savant talked a big game but he knew she didn't mind him as much as she pretended to. The first time he had met the woman he couldn't believe it was Zealot's sister. Her youthful impetuousness contrasted so much with the serious demeanor Zealot possessed. He and his brother were pretty different but not to the night and day extreme of Savant and Zealot. He walked down the street towards the restaurant grateful for a few minutes away from Kherubim women.

Savant started up a few decoding macros as her sister looked on.

"So...are you two..y'know..back 'on' again?"

"No, Kenesha. It's strictly business, the same as it has been for two years now."

"Hey, that's cool. I just think you are both limiting your prospects by a sticking around together...and I don't think either of you minds that." Savant typed furiously for a few moments then clicked on another macro.

"Monogamy was never valued on Khera. The short life spans of humans necessitates it in order to mature and procreate before quickly withering away and dying. As Kherubim we have evolved beyond it."

"Celibacy was never really in fashion on Khera either. I'm just wondering if you're still getting it on with him...'Cause Cole seemed cheerier than usual and he gets pretty moody if he's not getting any. You also get pretty bitchy when he's getting it elsewhere."

"That's not true.."

"Uh-huh. He knows how to push your buttons. He's not bad looking..I mean I don't blame you there for hooking up with him. I just don't know why after two years of being broken up you still share an apartment. There's nothing wrong with friends with benefits or whatever. I mean is that what you guy's are doing?"

"I don't feel I need to acknowledge that question with an answer," Zealot replied bitterly.

Savant stopped immediately. Knowing Zealot her entire life, this was suspicious. It would be the first time ever that her sister was not ready with an answer and a whole lecture to go along with it.

"You ARE! I knew it! You're still screwing around with him!"

"You are mistaken. We have a partnership based on a shared goal." Zealot had a look on her face that suspiciously looked like uncertainty. This was the moment of weakness she would have to use to pry the truth out.

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"Is this relevant?"

"Just tell me or I'm not getting your file open."

"Two weeks ago," she replied quietly.

"Oh, Zannah. I hope you know what you are doing." Savant saw the haunted look in Zealot's eyes. There was conflict in them. She could cite Khera this and human that all she wanted but ultimately the problems in the complicated relationship between Zealot and Grifter had nothing to do with species or culture.

Zealot's heart skipped a beat as memories came forward. She wasn't even sure who had started it though the game was afoot long before they hit the bedroom. It had been a hot night in Florida, high humidity, hurricane season. Her recollections came in flashes: slowly peeling her soaked tank top over her head, the intense look in Grifter's eyes as he loomed over her, the feel of lips trailing down her body. She recalled the squeak of the mattress beneath their bodies, the angry howling of the winds outside kicking up in random fits, the impact of rain against the window pane and the sound of their breathing.

She hadn't dared speak. Any words would require rationalization. There would be questions of what they were doing...why they were doing it. She would be loathe to admit she had needed him that night. If he hadn't reached for her she would have come to him. Their intensity was unmatched. She had traced his scars, so familiar to her, with her fingertips. He lost himself in her, professing his devotion against her naked flesh in soft murmurs she could barely understand. It had stretched out into sweaty, breathless hours. She had cursed herself when she woke up tangled in his embrace. It took her a moment to come back to the present, her heart still pounding.

"Oh, Zannah. I hope you know what you are doing." Savant saw the haunted look in Zealot's eyes. There was conflict in them. She could cite Khera this and human that all she wanted but ultimately the problems in the complicated relationship between Zealot and Grifter had nothing to do with species or culture.

"It has become evident he wants to resume our romantic relationship but I have pledged myself to the war. The role of the devoted lover is not my path."

"Are you done with him this time? For sure?"

"My duty is my first priority. Satisfying my personal desires or the personal desires of anyone else is not. Any distraction from that must be eliminated. Being close to him was distracting and not always pleasant. He has chosen to stay loyal to me and for that I am grateful. I have to stay focused though."

"I'm glad you are coming to your senses..kind of. He is the only person I've ever met who is as stubborn as you. How you two haven't killed each other yet is beyond me He's rude, I'm not completely sure he has a high school education, he's abrasive, obnoxious-"

"You forgot handsome," Grifter chimed in coming in the door with the take out. "I propped open the door out front when I left so you have a couple hobos in the lobby. It's really f'ing cold out though. Here's your vegetarian crap, Savant. Z, I picked up your favorite, Szechuan chicken."

"I"m glad you take my personal security so seriously, Cole. I forgot to add irresponsible, degenerate, freeloading asshole."

"I'm always looking out for you, little sister. Aren't all you Kherubim invulnerable anyway? How's the progress on the disc?"

"I'd prefer not to test my limits, Grifter. We'll know in a few minutes. Where are you staying right now?" Savant asked as she took the take out box from Grifter.

"We are lodging at the HALO building for the time being," Zealot said.

"Jacob Marlowe? What are you doing hanging around with him?"

"He ran into us in an attempt to acquire the Gifted One. We were apparently both sold intel on her whereabouts. I found out after a misunderstanding he is actually the Lord Emp. Unfortunately, he has no recollection of anything prior to two years ago. He has the assistance of a child of the Orb who has been guiding him," Zealot replied.

"His people also destroyed the cabin," Grifter chimed in between bites of lo mein.

"So that's where he's been? I should have made the connection when I started hearing his name through some of my contacts. It's too bad about the house. These things happen in the business though."

"He has assembled a team and we have decided to assist him in taking out the government mole attempting Daemonite reunification. The documents you are attempting to decode should assist us in stopping the Cabal. Theoretically, at least."

One glance over at her system showed de-encryption was going to be impossible on the system in New York.

"I'll take the disc out to my set up out West tonight. I'll get back in contact with you if I make any progress."

"My thanks, Kenesha."

"You're family. I can't really deny my only sister."

A while later as Savant locked the door behind them she sighed. Her sister was a confusing woman. She lived by a rigid code. She was stuck up, demanding, single minded, intolerant of the shortcomings of others and stubborn to the core. She was family though and that loyalty ran deep. Savant would once again drop everything to help her. She gathered her coat, dropped the disc in her bag and in a few short steps was back on her way to Los Angeles.

Priscilla walked purposefully back to HALO. Her shopping trip had been productive and though she carried only one bag her companion was carrying a total of four more. It felt strangely refreshing for her to be wearing a pair of high heel boots. She paused and looked back.

"Jeremy! Let's step it up. I want to get back before my TV show is on."

"I'm coming, Pris. I don't know how you walk so fast in those heels."

"It's just one of my many talents," she said letting him catch up to her. She walked past a dark alley with her arm laced through Jeremy's not noticing how the crowds had emptied from the street where they were walking or the man lurking, waiting for a victim with a fat wallet.

Outside Savant's building the street was bustling with people. It was a cold night but people were out and about as the holidays were getting closer. Grifter shivered as his leather coat wasn't quite warm enough. Zealot wouldn't let her discomfort show even though her black leather trench wasn't much better. She took a deep breath letting herself have one last look at him before she would push him away. She studied him in profile, his chiseled jaw, thick blonde hair, broad shoulders and alluring eyes. He was oblivious of what was to come.

"Grifter, I have concluded that this mission should be our last," Zealot said calmly. The stoic look on her face was a farce. She was only able to say the words believing he would be better off without her.

"What do you mean, Z? Take a break? With Marlowe's people we should be able to knock the Daemonites back a notch. If you want to take some time, I'm game. Are you thinking of heading back to Japan? Somewhere else? I'm all about the Caribbean if this is up for debate."

"I mean as partners. Any debt you owe me has been repaid." The words hit him like a bucket of ice water.

"Whoah, Z. What are you saying? This is it? All these years and you just decide you want a new partner?"

"I work better alone. I always have and it was a mistake to think otherwise."

"What brought this on? You picked me. You told me I had the potential to do what no man had been capable of...and I DID it. I held up my end of the bargain." He started getting in her face at this point. His lip was curled in anger.

"Your outbursts only reaffirm that my decision was the correct one. Your emotions have always been a weakness."

"Yeah, I can remember a time or two that showed you had some. Somewhere in that cold ruthless heart of yours there's something. Maybe I was wrong though. Maybe it was all an act to get me to do your bidding until you got sick of me." He pulled her to face him. He searched her eyes for a shred of doubt. There was no indication in them. The eyes that used to look at him with warmth were now cold. She was done with him.

"My mind is made up, Grifter. I wish the timing was more ideal however it was a matter that could not wait. Now, release me or I will be forced to do it myself. Do not make me raise a hand against you." He released her reluctantly.

"Y'know what? Maybe you're right. There is a bright side. I won't have to deal with your elitist bitch attitude every goddamn day for the rest of my life!"

"Are you done with your tantrum? Can I call Void now?"

"You call Void. I'm going to go get a drink." Zealot watched as Grifter stormed off and pushed his way through the crowds of people.

"Forgive me, Cole. It's for the best," she whispered as she dialed HALO from her cell phone.

As Voodoo walked a few more paces she suddenly froze. Her smile disappeared and her eyes widened as she felt the creeping sinister intentions nearby.

"What's wrong?" Maul asked. Voodoo whirled around as a man with a knife had appeared behind them.

"Hand over the Prada and you probably won't get hurt."

Voodoo's heart was pounding. Jeremy was ready but she knew this was the time to decide: go through life as a helpless victim or start pulling her own weight. If she couldn't take out a mugger with a knife in New York City how could she expect to take on the Cabal?

"Oh, is that how it is?" she asked, tapping into a dark side she barely knew existed.

She struck out with a move Zealot had taught her disarming her would be assailant. He stumbled back staring incredulously. Voodoo eyed him icily. He recovered and came at her again pulling a larger knife from his belt. A rush of adrenaline hit Voodoo as she looked in the man's eyes. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly he stopped, frozen. She wasn't sure how but somehow she had reached out to his mind and delayed him She took the opportunity to knock him back into the alley. The man started to get up from a pile of trash bags muttering obscenities. He didn't notice Jeremy had strode up to him. He had bulked up slightly and lifted the man by the throat. The man looked on helplessly as Jeremy smashed him against a brick wall with a sickening crack. As their assailant slumped to the ground Voodoo looked over.

"You did good, kid." Voodoo looked at him and intentionally blushed. The violence and bloodshed that had just occurred hadn't bothered her and on some level THAT made her uneasy. Deep down though she knew she had taken the first step to fulfilling her destiny.

Zealot ducked off the main street as soon as the glow started. She preferred to avoid the spectacle of a highly visible teleportation. Several blocks away Cole Cash nursed a scotch while seated at the bar. He needed some time to think about what had just happened. That luxury would not be afforded to him though. He felt the familiar tingle of a displacement of his molecules. A faint pink glow surrounded him.

"At least let me finish my drink! Son of a-" Before he knew it he was back at HALO.


	9. Chapter 9

Grifter concentrated on the task at hand intensely. It was soothing, familiar. He let his breaths come slow and even. He eyed the target, anticipation growing with each second. With a final breath he committed to the shot. He extended his arm in one fluid motion. With a quiet "thunk" the dart sank into the dead center of the board. He picked up the second dart and prepared to match his previous performance.

The dart board was situated in a lounge outside of the private apartments of the fledgeling team. It was designed for comfort yet still maintained the modern elegance of the rest of the HALO building. Sleek ivory microfiber sofas faced a large monitor. The sofas were interspersed with gray pattern accent chairs. Polished walnut cubes flanked the right or left arm of each piece of upholstery. The dart board was situated along the edge of the room and several feet to the left of the monitor.

Voodoo looked at Grifter appreciatively as she came up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders letting them gently slide down.

"You're pretty good," she said softly into his ear.

"They didn't call me 'Deadeye' for nothing." Usually he had shrugged her off by now. Instead he continued their conversation. He only moved away to sink the second dart next to the first one. "Did you have fun shopping in the big city?"

"You could say that. Wait..how did you..? I guess I'll have to be more discreet when I sneak out. Did you have a cozy night in with Zealot?"

"Actually, we went out to see Z's baby sister hoping she could get into that disc Lynch gave us." he replied ignoring Voodoo's innuendo.

"Did she?" With a quick throw the first dart was dislodged as the third dart crowded for the limited space at the center of the board.

"She's working on it. I just know time is running out, but there's not much else we can do." Grifter then flopped down into one of the chairs. He cast her a flirty smile. There was a sag to his shoulders. He looked rough, reeking of liquor and stale cigarette smoke. She leaned over to continue their conversation. Voodoo felt his arm around her shoulder but his eyes were following Zealot as she walked past . Once Zealot was gone he took back some of his personal space. Voodoo didn't need any psychic abilities to read his intentions.

"What the hell was that, Cole?"

"What?"

"That spectacle you just gave to an audience of one!"

"Whatever, Pris," he said getting up to gather his darts. Maul walked in right then to see Voodoo staring down an unapologetic Grifter.

"What's going on here? Did I arrive at a bad time?" Jeremy asked.

"No, actually you have perfect timing. Let's go watch some Leno or something." She looped her arm with Jeremy's and marched off from the scene. Jeremy just shrugged and wished Grifter a good night as the pair disappeared down the hall. Grifter cracked another beer. The night kept getting better and better...

Zealot sat in her room staring out at the city lights. There was a great deal on her mind. She was finally being reunited with her native people. With a team made up of other Kherubim there was no need for a human partner. She could continue her war fighting alongside her own. The Grifter was just a poor substitute while she waited for the Kherubim lords to come to their senses. Even a half breed should be a preferable comrade in arms to a human. Kherubim had war in their blood. She had been fighting alongside humans too long.

Her mind drifted back to when she had first encountered Cole Cash. Her belief had been that a male could learn the technique of the Coda...a feat that had never been accomplished even on Khera. Though many students showed promise none had been able to master it. Eventually her stubbornness paid off and she had a chance encounter with Grifter.

He was down on his luck. He talked too much. He was rough around the edges. Perhaps he was the perfect candidate because he was broken. Because he was a shell of a man when she found him she was able to mold and build him up into exactly what she needed. They butted heads often. The culture clash had caused many a heated argument. She was born into nobility and he was a street kid who had turned to petty crime prior to his enlistment. Cole Cash absorbed every lesson she taught him. He was fiercely determined. He had a thick skin. She found it impossible to dismiss him as he mastered each lesson. He excelled, sometimes she suspected, just to spite her. Her relentless criticism seemed to spur him on rather than break him. Each step of his training let him gain more control over the raw power that had nearly destroyed him after Team 7. She began to let her guard down a little. Zealot started to trust him and their conflicts diminished. Gradually she stopped doubting he was the student she had been seeking. The potential that had drawn her to him in the first place had proven itself. A full year had passed when she caught him staring at her longingly.

Without her intervention she knew he would have come unglued. Zealot knew a thing or two about power greater than one should possess. She had experienced what it could do and how hard it was to lock it away. Grifter's weary eyes had revealed a man close to the edge. He had been a government guinea pig, given power that a human simply wasn't capable of dealing with. The fact she had returned him to sanity was never forgotten by him. She hated how much she had come to depend on the Grifter. She hated to admit that sometimes he made sense. Sometimes when the world seemed so black and white to her he gave a new perspective. Sometimes he knew exactly what to say to get through to her. She glanced over to his corner of their shared quarters. His entire life was packed into two black leather duffel bags. This was where she belonged. He did not.

The next morning Zealot awoke to an empty apartment and her cell phone vibrating it's way across the nightstand. She was alone. Grifter had never returned. She gracefully rolled over to retrieve her phone as it vibrated just out of her reach and right off the edge. She groaned in frustration rubbing sleep from her eyes. She reached over the side of the mattress blindly groping for the phone. Once it was in her hand she glanced at the display to see it was her sister. She pressed the button to answer but it was too late. Zealot redialed Savant but the call went straight to voice mail. She frowned then put the phone down and went to get ready for Savant's arrival. She knew where they were.

Grifter snored softly in one of the lounge's chairs. He was sprawled out where he had passed out the night before. His snapped awake as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groggily reached down to pull the phone out and saw it was Zealot's sister calling.

"Hey, Savvie. How's it going" he asked trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Your file is ready. Did you want me to meet you in New York?"

"Can't you just email it or something?" he asked as he shielded his eyes from the morning sun light.

"I am not sending classified information through unsecured channels, Cole!"

"Well, let's meet down at HALO then. What took you so long?"

"What took me so long? I was doing you a favor, you ungrateful son of a bitch! I don't know why I bother doing anything for the two of you."

"Well, we both know you didn't do it for me. You did it for Zealot so why the hell are you calling me?"

"Who do you think I called first? She apparently had more important things to do than answer."

"Figures. I'm glad I'm not the only one she's blowing off."

"What are you talking about? Isn't she with you?"

"She told me she doesn't want a partner anymore. After this gig my services are no longer needed."

"Oh God, I am NOT getting in the middle of this, Cole. I'll be there soon. Track down Zealot and tell her and Emp to expect me." Grifter heard an immediate click.

Grifter stared at his phone. He was always the errand boy. He walked towards the room he had been sharing with Zealot. He thought about knocking but decided there was no need as it was his room too. He walked in to tell Zealot off and fulfill the task he was given. It was a contradiction. His life was full of those already.

"All right, Zealot. I'm not your personal secretary but just so you know Savant is coming.."

The room was empty. His tirade was reaching no one. Once again he sat down in defeat waiting on her. He turned his lighter over and over in his hands as he waited on the loveseat. He didn't like this feeling. When Zealot had taken him in after Team 7 she had become like a part of him. He wasn't sure if he could stand on his own without her. He had drawn his strength from her and this emptiness he felt as she shut him out was crushing. He looked up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Their eyes met for a moment. That fleeting glance was like a punch in the gut to Zealot. Grifter looked so lost and alone. The look in his eyes reminded her so much of the broken man she had found years ago.

"Savant called...she'll be here later today. She wanted me to let you and Marlowe know."

"E.T.A.?" she asked coldly.

"Soon That's all she said. You know how she is." They both knew. They had all been like family once. Now he was being cut out.

"I suppose. Thank you, Grifter." She kept her expression blank. It infuriated him to see her so cool and collected.

"Well, that's all I came here to say. I'm out of here!" he said angrily. He slammed the door as he left.

Later on after a brief and awkward meeting between Savant, Grifter and Zealot the team was gathered in HALO's executive meeting room.

"Area 51?" Marlowe asked incredulously.

"The mole has scheduled a visit there in three days following some sort of secret delivery. The schematics for the base were also on the disc." Zealot stood solemnly presenting the information her younger sibling had obtained after a lengthy decryption. Grifter stood arms crossed next to her.

"Well, team, looks like we are going to New Mexico in a few days. Any idea what they are working on?"

"There's no indication of what is going on there except that it's something big, really big," Grifter answered. They weren't sure what would come next but the fledgeling team started to formulate a strategy that would hopefully stop the efforts at reunification.

"Why are we always the first ones to go in, Z?" Grifter asked. He was laying down hidden in desert scrub just outside the perimeter of the large military base. He surveyed the guards posted along the fence with a set of night vision binoculars.

"I believe YOU were the one who volunteered us with some nonsense about it being our resource that lead us to Area 51..."

"You had to bring that up? Do you think Jake's crew will be able to hold up their end?" He offered the binoculars to her as he absentmindedly reached for his cigarettes. As he brought the lighter up Zealot gave him a stern look of disapproval. With a sigh he put the offending items back in his pants pocket.

"We were originally going to do this with only Priscilla backing us up. I cannot see how this could put us at a disadvantage."

"I'm not sure if going in and stirring things up is a good plan."

"Did you have a better one? We need to keep watch and alert the others once the Mole has arrived. Then we keep the guards, the mercenaries and Cabal goons busy while the Gifted Ones and Spartan deal with the Mole."

"That sounds suspiciously like our earlier plan except someone else gets all the glory."

"Who exactly are you regaling these exploits to? The covert nature of our work doesn't lend itself to bragging. The end result is all that matters. Your lack of comprehension once again proves how unsuitable a partner you really are."

"Whatever, the Mole is scheduled to arrive any minute. The sooner we go in, the sooner I can get on with my life." They both looked towards the road as the slight rumble of a caravan of black SUVs was heard. "Looks like the man of the hour has arrived."

He followed the trail of cars with the binoculars as they entered the gates. He zeroed in on an SUV in the middle as a massive and familiar looking man in a suit stepped out.

"He's definitely the Mole. Check it out, when did Pike join the Secret Service?"

"If that is the case we need to get in there not stay here gawking at them all night."

"So why do you think he's here?"

"Well the files we received from Lynch indicated he made specific arrangements over the last three months to come here. There has to be something here they need. They are funneling large amounts of money to this facility labeled under..."

"Alternative energy, right?"

"Yes..what is your point, Cole?"

"I think I know what he's here for. Are all the Kheran ships accounted for that crashed on Earth?"

"Yes, they were safely concealed underneath some of Earth's greatest monuments."

"Well how about the Daemonites?"

"Are you saying they are holding one of the Daemonite war ship's here? It wouldn't matter because there's no power source for it. The ship was damaged beyond repair."

"Unless someone high in power authorized millions of dollars in funding to 'study' the ship and innovate military technology based on it. E.T.'s phoning home, sister. I just can't believe they got this far without us figuring it out."

"They still need to power it."

"I heard you the first time! Alternative energy, cold fusion, magnifying the energy output of an extraterrestrial energy source to power something big. You told me about an orb, an almost mystical source of energy needed for interstellar travel. I think the Mole has been exploiting his authority to find it."

"That would put a lot of the pieces together."

The Vice President stepped out of the large black SUV. He was flanked by four Coda warriors each wielding a high powered firearm in hand and a blades strapped to their backs.

"Pike, this really is not necessary. I have confirmed the Orb made it here. NASA sent it this morning. The only task left to complete is a few switches and my Daemonite brothers will be able to join us in taking over this planet and molding it into a more suitable environment similar to Daemon," Lord B'Lial was possessing the body of the first in line to the most powerful position in the Western world. It had been decided that it was a better strategy than possessing the president himself as he would be in the public spotlight far too often to accomplish a secretive task.

"We cannot leave anything to chance. We still have not accounted for Zealot or the Grifter. What if they are seeking the aid of the Kherubim lords?"

"Then they will be too late. We are on the cusp of reunification. Once the ships of Daemon are en route the Kherubim stragglers will stand helpless as we take this planet over."

"You underestimate the determination of our enemies, B'Lial..." Lord B'Lial struck out and grabbed Pike by the throat. Fear did not strike Pike but he looked on in defiance as breath was choked from him.

"Do not question me, Pike. I am a Lord of Daemon. You will address me by my title and you will know your role." After he finished his sentence he threw Pike aside and walked down the hall surrounded by his Coda escort.

This Cabal's plan entailed building a machine capable of ripping open the fabric of space in order to reunite the stranded Daemonite lords with their kin. The crash that had stranded the Kherubim and Daemonites millenia ago had worked out much more in the favor of the Kherubim. They had simply embraced humanity and interbred with the lower beings while they were exalted as gods. The Daemonites had to hide from humanity. They were unable to take their natural form without drawing attention. Living in the shadows was growing tiresome after a few thousand years. The Kherubim needed to be humbled. The Daemonites would have their day, and that day would be tomorrow.

"Spartan, can you hear me?" Zealot asked into her comm link.

"Yes, Zealot. What do you have to report?"

"The Mole has arrived. You must act quickly. Grifter and I will be going in to try to apprehend the Vice President. Have Void teleport all of you to my coordinates."

"Roger that, Zealot. We will see you momentarily."

"So, Z, any last words?" Grifter asked

"..It was nice knowing you, Cole." With that the two of them moved ahead to meet their destinies..and hoped they would survive to see another day.


End file.
